


rooftops [royed week - day 2]

by TheShippingGhost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Dates, Fluffy, M/M, RoyEd Week, Short, Sweet, illegal climbing, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingGhost/pseuds/TheShippingGhost
Summary: More fluffy Ed and Roy.





	rooftops [royed week - day 2]

Day 2

 

“We could get arrested for this.” Roy voice was exasperated as he watched his boyfriend expertly climb the side of an apartment building that anybody else would have trouble with. Sometimes Roy forgot about Edward’s monkey-like skills of climbing and he watched, mesmerized by the movement.  “You know that, right?” 

Edward was trying to get to the fire escape because from there, he could drop down the ladder and bring Roy up to the roof with him. “I know,” he called down as he gripped onto the edge of the fire escape. He pulled himself up, a grunt coming from his lips as he did so, and climbed over the red railing. A simple tug of a latch brought the ladder tumbling down so that Roy could climb up, too. “I forgot my phone.”

As Roy climbed up the rusty, only half painted ladder, he felt like he regretted agreeing to following Ed. This was a terrible idea. Why Roy let himself be convinced to climb to the top along with the blonde was beyond him. Ed could easily do it himself, but he was insistent about Roy coming along. “You’re an idiot,” he told Ed when he reached the top. “You’re an idiot that I’m not sure why I love.”

Ed shrugged. “At least you admit you love me.”

About five stories of stairs later, they were at the bottom of a ladder that lead up to a roof. Roy could’ve sworn he saw a twinge of nervous in Ed’s eyes, but it was quickly gone as they started to go up. 

Roy was too old for this, he decided when they were finally on the roof. He was struggling to catch his breath and certainly feeling his ripe age of 29 as his younger boyfriend just stood there. Waiting. Waiting for what? Oh, maybe for Roy to actually look up. But wouldn’t Ed just go for his lost phone if that’s all they were here for?

Roy finally looked at the top of the roof and saw a blanket in the middle of the roof along with a picnic basket. Presumably, a basket full of food. “Oh, you’re more sappy than me.”

“Shut up.” Ed’s face was flushed. “No one’s sappier than you.”

Okay, yeah, that’s true, but this was  _ really  _ sappy, especially for a surprise date. “Alright, but uh, what the occasion? Or are you just wanting to be cute?”

Ed seemed to be avoiding eye contact now. He did this by moving forward and starting to get everything set up, starting with the blanket. He seemed to be struggling with it. “Well, um, well our anniversary is next week,” he said, not looking at Roy. “And I thought if I did it early, it’d be more of a surprise.”

Roy smiled. That was really cute. To make Ed’s struggling worse,Roy caught him in a hug from behind. He was small enough that Roy could just hold him close and there was nothing Ed could really do about it. “I love you.”

Ed struggled in Roy’s arms, huffed, then threw his blanket down. “I love you, too,” he said in an angry huff. “Can I set up the stupid picnic now?”

Roy chuckled, then let him go. They set up the picnic and ate on the roof of a freaking building. Ed was fucking dork and Roy loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two.


End file.
